Joey L.
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 24 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 7/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 34 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 4/20 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 7 | days3 = 31 }} Joey L. (also known as Joey) is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on and . During his initial run in , Joey L. proved to be a competent player as he was able to stay in a majority alliance all throughout the merge while avoiding taking the heat during eliminations. After convincing Alexis to save him and winning the first ever fire-making tiebreaker challenge, Joey L. defeated Alexis in a 7-2 jury vote to become the Sole Survivor. In , Joey L. successfully survived Schuyler's two Tribal Councils with the help of Alex and Jordan and Jordan becoming Joey L.'s number one ally throughout all the Tribe Switches. At the merge, Joey L. once again managed to make a deep run, though his undoing would be being outplayed by other winner Andrew, resulting in Joey L. being voted out at the Final 7. In , Joey L. found three different Hidden Immunity Idols and managed to use two of them correctly, allowing him to make another deep run. Despite his initial and swapped tribe being a disaster, it brought him closer to his allies that he would end up staying with for the whole game. Profile Survivor Saigon Joey started on the Hanoi tribe where he quickly formed an alliance with Akin, Jack, and Jett. He was able to control the original tribe. Once the Tribe Switch occurred, he still had a majority on the new tribe where he was able to be in the numbers for each vote. Upon hitting the merge, Joey L. was able to stay in his majority "Hanoi Alliance" while playing things safe. He stayed quiet during most of the game as his allies Jack and Jett took a lot of heat. Once it got down to the end, Joey L. did not want to choose which ally to evict so he decided to vote for Matt, but he ended up causing an unnecessary tie. Ultimately, he voted for Jett over Jack, sending Jett packing. At the final four, Joey L. was able to convince Alexis to force a tiebreaker, allowing him to go to a fire-making tiebreaker challenge, where he defeated Jack and was in the final three. He won the Final Immunity Challenge chose to bring Alexis to the end over Matt. At the Final Tribal Council, Joey L. had a fairly easy time defeating Alexis, who was telling the jury to not vote for her to win. Joey L. would win the title of Sole Survivor in a 7-2 vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but it did not negate any votes against him. Also, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Beowulf, negating Joey L.'s vote against him. In Episode 13, Matt used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Joey L.'s vote against him. Also, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jack and Jett, forcing a revote. Joey L. voted for Jett on the revote. In Episode 14, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Joey L. and Jack, forcing a firemaking tiebreaker. Joey L. won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. All-Stars Joey L. immediately formed a friendship with Alex and Jordan while spending his time on Schuyler. He was then able to swap onto a winning tribe where things stayed easy for him. At the next Tribe Switch onto the Hamilton tribe, he formed the "Royalty Alliance," consisting of Adyum, Andrew, Jordan, and himself. They voted out Matt from Hamilton. At the merge, Joey L. won a screenshot share advantage from the Survivor Auction. Preston confessed to The Royalty Alliance he was going to give an idol to Stukov in order to try to blindside Rivers. The alliance chose to vote out Jett as they were afraid Rivers would have an idol. Joey L. threw a stray vote on Alex to cause paranoia. The two pairs in The Royalty Alliance had the loyalty of both sides of the tribe which allowed Joey L. to vote with Rivers side of the tribe in order to keep up appearances. Andrew was placed in a double agent position and Joey felt it was too much power, so after taking down Rivers, he planned to blindside Andrew. Andrew had the Hidden Immunity Idol though, and this led to Harry being idoled out and Joey L. being exposed. Andrew won Individual Immunity and pushed to take down Joey L. Despite Jordan being his closest ally, Jordan sided with Andrew in order to keep them as allies. Joey L. tried to use his screenshot share to show Alex that Adyum, Andrew, and Jordan only viewed him as a goat, but it does not work and Joey L. was voted out in 7th place. At the Final Tribal Council, Joey L. asked Adyum if he made any risks in the game. He then proceeded to tell Jordan that he had "been dealt all aces while everyone else was dealt diddly." He also commented on how Vinny's claim to being an honest player was untrue as he did not tell Joey L. that he was going home. He voted for Jordan to win, stating that "he played the best game of the final three." Voting History In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Joey L.'s vote against him. Rome Joey L., Winter's boyfriend, came back for his third game on the Charlemagne tribe where he quickly found himself on the bottom. He successfully found a Hidden Immunity Idol and planned to blindside Roman with it. He wanted to pull in Loopy so he informed him of the plan, but this led to Loopy leaking the information and Joey L.'s idol being wasted losing an ally, Sarah. At the Tribe Switch, he capitalized on Rob's anger towards Mae and used it to blindside Edim. Joey L. found another idol with the help of Rob and TJ, but this quickly proved to be a mistake because Rob used this information to blackmail Joey L. into getting his way on the vote. Joey L. ultimately told his tribemates about the idol and voted Rob out anyway, sending his tribe to the merge outnumbered. At the merge, Joey L. and his tribe were trying to flip Wham at the first Tribal Council on Premerge. After Roman played an idol on Taco, Joey L. played an idol on himself, but quickly changed his mind and played it for TJ instead. This angered the other side and when the vote came down to a 0-0 tie, Joey L.'s name was the new one being thrown around. Ultimately, the cycle was canceled with Choc, Letters, Mae, and Roman leaving the game unceremoniously. Joey L. was spared but blindsided when Winter was taken out. Joey L. was slowly relegated to the minority again, but he publicly found another idol. He used it on himself in order to force a rock draw which resulted in Loopy's elimination. He won Individual Immunity at the final 5 to keep himself around, but at the final 4, his luck ran out and he was taken out for being the strongest candidate to win. At the Final Tribal Council, Joey L. asked both Wham and Taco what their most pivotal decision was on the path to the endgame. Taco answered by saying the alliances he included himself in and taking out TJ were his moves to get him to the end. Wham explained more in-depth and specific, stating that placing his vote on Jonathan at the final 6 is what saved him, then he included an explanation. Feeling satisfied with Wham's answer more, Joey L. voted for him to win, which he did in a 5-2 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Taco, negating Joey L.'s vote against him. In Episode 13, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. Also, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jonathan and Wham, forcing a revote. Joey L. did not change his vote on the revote. Post-Survivor * Joey L., along with Jordan, Dexter, Kat, Bear, Garnet, Wham, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Joey L. is the first Sole Survivor to win in a Final Two. * Joey L. is one of six contestants to win a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Jordan in , Kat in , Ali in , Stukov in , and Cub in . * Joey L. is the first finalist and first Sole Survivor to be included in a tie vote. * Joey L. is the first contestant to win RSurvivor without having any previous experience in ORGs. He would be followed by Kaleb from Suburbia. * Joey L. is the highest ranking returnee from in All-Stars. * Joey L. is the first contestant to win Individual Immunity across three different seasons. * Joey L. holds the record for the most Hidden Immunity Idols found in a single season, with 3 in . * Joey L. has played the second-most days of any contestant, and the most of any male contestant, with 89. Only Mae has played more days than him, with 96. References Joey L. | before = Hey | after = Jordan }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Rome Jury Members Category:Hanoi Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Schuyler Tribe Category:Hamilton Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:7th Place Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: Rome